1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tuning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved string instrument tuning guard wherein the same is arranged for providing protection to a string instrument during a tuning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various protectors and the like are provided in the prior art for affording protection to instruments. In tuning procedures, however, an individual's fingers and associated rings, cuff links, and the like are positioned adjacent the tuning head during the tuning procedure. The instant invention is arranged for providing a guard that is readily removed subsequent to positioning in a tuning procedure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,258 to Parker wherein a string instrument utilizes a guard arranged for positioning onto the body of a string instrument for protecting the instrument in a supported orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,678 to Messine sets forth a cover for a musical instrument, wherein the cover receives a body of the instrument for affording protection thereto.
In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,847 to Spindler and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,501 to Toth provide covers or jacket members arranged for positioning about the body portion of a string instrument.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved string instrument tuning guard as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.